Il m'a embrassé
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Eijun Sawamura s'est fait embrassé. Depuis, il se pose une multitude de questions, il démoralise ... Que ressent l'autre, celui qu'il l'a embrassé ? Est-ce un jeu ? Est-ce la vérité ? Que peut-il croire ? Qui doit-il croire ? OOC : l'Amour fait changer, que ce soit réciproque ou non. Shonen-ai (HxH soft). T pour, je pense, la psychologie.


_**Scénario banal ; **_**Eijun Sawamura s'est fait embrassé soudainement et depuis, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, c'est plus fort que lui. Pourtant, les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme les précédents …**

_**Ace of Diamond ne m'appartient pas, c'est une propriété de **_**Terajima Yuuji ****_à qui nous devons le respect et l'admiration. Enfin, chacun ses avis, c'est juste le mien …_**

_**En lisant cette histoire, vous vous introduisez dans l'esprit de **_**Sawamura Eijun****_ malgré le fait qu'il aura sûrement un peu d'OOC. Je dis ça, mais il est possible que non, j'ai juste peu de confiance. Même si je pense qu'il y en a au vu de l'état. La logique est peut-être perdue, aussi …_**

_**Sur ce, appréciez ce texte et si le désir vous viens, reviewez !**_

* * *

**He kissed me**

Il y a maintenant quelques jours, je me suis fais embrassé par mon aîné. La nuit qui suivie, je n'ai pas pu dormir une seule seconde, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment réagir le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, on m'a dit que j'étais étrangement calme. J'avais ris puis nié ce qui semblait évident à mes aînés avec lesquels je partage ma chambre. Ils n'avaient pas insisté plus que ça mais s'étaient envoyés des messes basses. Je les avais ignoré, retombant dans mes pensés.

Finalement, le lendemain, rien n'avait changé des jours d'avant. J'agissais comme un idiot, je voulais lancer la balle, surmonter Furuya … Oui, finalement, j'ai effacé de ma mémoire ce moment embarrassant où je me fais voler un baiser. Le _premier_. Par mon aîné. _Mon _receveur.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Ça va faire un mois et demi et il ne manifeste toujours pas. Il n'a même pas daigné en parler, y faire allusion … Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ignore tout, qui refuse d'y penser, qui ne veut pas donner mon avis, qui est lâche. Ce doit être ça, je suis un _lâche_. Mais je veux qu'il vienne, je veux qu'il m'explique … Je veux savoir ! La raison ! Le pourquoi, le comment, en quel honneur, ce que j'ai fais ! Mais je ne peux pas aller vers lui, je ne peux pas lui poser la question directement, d'un coup, comme ça. Soudainement. _C'est impossible_.

Kuramochi et Masuko ont parlé du fait que j'étais plus calme le soir, que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude enfin, surtout Kuramochi. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils s'inquiètent juste, même Furuya a remarqué que mes lancers étaient moins … ils ont perdu quelque chose. En effet, je crois que quelque chose a été brisé, mais quoi … C'est ça que je ne sais pas.

Je m'entraîne moins, je n'ai plus de contrôle du tout, mes lancers sont plus lents … Quiconque soit mon receveur s'énerve et me dit de lancer correctement. A chaque fois, ils m'ont regardé dans les yeux puis ont semblé choquer. Depuis, il n'y a que _le_ fautif qui reçoit mes balles, quand il en a envie, quand il a le temps. C'est le seul qui ne s'est pas énervé, le seul. Alors que d'habitude, il est le premier a rabaissé ceux qui en ont besoin pour qu'ils regrimpent encore plus. Parce que d'habitude, il ne fait que jouer. Mais là, là, ça semble différent. Il semble s'amuser mais d'une autre façon.

Quand je me déplace, j'ai l'impression d'user d'une force surhumaine, mon corps est lourd et ma gorge toujours nouée. J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je me suis perdu et personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis tombé dans un piège, un piège inévitable et bien trop efficace. Je commence a _tout_ perdre.

… … …

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

- Sawamura ?!

- Hm, _fit Masuko en lançant un regard à Kuramochi._ Fais attention.

- Oui. »

Je me lève de mon lit et ouvre la porte pour sortir. Un peu plus et je craquais complètement devant quelqu'un de l'équipe. Je me dépêche de passer et de partir un peu plus loin, le cœur serré et la gorge horriblement douloureuse. Une fois que je m'estime seul, je craque. Mes lèvres qui tremblaient pour me retenir se crispe l'une contre l'autre mais s'ouvrent quand même pour laisser passer un cri inaudible, des gouttes d'eaux dévalent sur mes joues et mes mains, mes genoux sont à terres, mon ventre ressent enfin cette boule horrible, mes cheveux sont tirés par mes mains pour tenter de faire s'échapper la douleur.

J'ai voulu y croire, au fond. J'ai voulu croire que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête, qu'il allait venir me voir avec une phrase mielleuse que seul moi aurait le droit d'entendre, que mes sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour une attirance physique, qu'il me voulait autant que je le voulais, qu'il n'était pas du genre à embrasser n'importe qui, qu'il m'aimait … ! Je suis vraiment un … !

« Sawamura … ? »

A l'entente de mon nom, je tente de me calmer. La voix, je n'ai pas bien entendu la voix, mais je m'essuie le visage, tousse un bon coup pour dégager ma gorge et me lève en dépoussiérant mes genoux.

« O, oui ?

- A l'instant, tu …

- Hm ? _mes lèvres font un sourire et je me tourne._ Ah ! Yoshikawa.

- Sawamura, tu … tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Hahaha ! _je me rapproche d'elle pour lui sourire de plus belle._ C'est juste que je n'arrive plus a lancer, ça me démoralise un peu ! Quoi de plus normal ?

- Sawamura …

- Allons, n'abaisse pas les sourcils comme ça ! Ne parle de ça a personne, d'accord ? C'est un secret, tu promets ?

- Ah, hum … Oui ! »

Je lui souri et la laisse repartir après avoir discuté d'autre chose. Une fois que je ne la vois plus, je soupire devant mon incompétence à être discret. Quelle honte … Je me tourne pour repartir dans ma chambre et ne pas inquiéter mes aînés. Mes yeux s'écarquillent puis je recule d'un pas en voyant la tête que tire Miyuki. Je me reprends en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu déprimes parce que tu flirtes avec une manager ?

- Tais-toi ! »

Ce type ne sait rien de ce que j'endure … mais il s'amuse encore avec mes nerfs ! Est-ce qu'il comprend ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de ce qu'il me fait subir ? L'enfoiré ! Arrêtes de … !

« Arrêtes de t'amuser avec les gens !

- Mph. J'ai deviné. C'est parce que tu culpabilises ? Parce que … »

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, mon visage prit entre son pouce et son index, ses yeux dans les miens, de nouveau humides. Je le repousse violemment en baisant la tête. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, si je dois être colère ou triste. Pour le moment, je suis des deux. J'entends son rire.

« C'est donc ça ! Tu culpabilises par rapport au moins dernier, hein … ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux sortir avec elle, je ne lui dirais rien. J'aurai pourtant adoré jouer avec toi plus longtemps.

- Jouer … ? »

Il parle d'un jeu … Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il tourne le couteau qu'il m'a planté le mois dernier dans ma chair ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte du mal qu'il me fait ? Est-ce qu'il est seulement sérieux ? Je lève mes yeux choqués, écarquillés vers lui. Il sourit, comme d'habitude. Son horrible sourire moqueur. Je choisi la _colère_. Je ne peux qu'être en colère, je regretterai après. Mon poing est déjà contre sa joue, de toute manière, et maintenant il est déjà un peu reculé suite au choc.

« Tu t'y attendais pas à celui-là, hein … ? Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Miyuki Kazuya. »

Son col dans mes mains, mes sourcils foncés, il reste impassible en s'essuyant le peu de sang qui coule de son nez. En parlant, je vérifie que sa blessure n'est pas grave :

« Le cœur des gens n'est pas une chose à manipuler à la légère. Tu devrais aussi réfléchir avant de juger sans fondement. Yoshikawa est juste passée au mauvais moment, nous avons discuter, alors ne dis surtout pas que je culpabilise. Celui qui devrait culpabiliser, c'est toi. »

Je lâche son col et retourne dans ma chambre. Dans ses yeux, il y avait … Je secoue la tête. Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi. J'ouvre doucement la porte, doucement parce qu'ils dorment déjà. Au moment de la refermer, je remarque que Miyuki m'a suivit. Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il reste planté devant moi.

« Quoi ? _je chuchote._

- Rien, _souffle-t-il._

- Alors dégage.

- … Je veux te poser une question, avant.

- …

- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

- Ne dis pas ça en riant … _je grogne._ Non.

- C'est ma faute alors ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais j'entends un de mes camarades de chambre se lever. Je tourne donc la tête pour réaliser que Kuramochi est réveillé et levé. Ce dernier prend la parole en soupirant, un peu sur les nerfs :

« Sawamura, tu as vu l'heure ? En tant qu'aîné, je ne peux te laisser te coucher si tard aussi souvent. Va dormir, tu continueras de parler demain. Et toi, Miyuki, ne le laisse pas veiller si tard ! »

Je ris un peu et hoche la tête, je salue mes aînés puis retourne dans mon lit, apercevant le regard enragé de Kuramochi qui doit se douter de quelque chose, maintenant. Il renvoie finalement le receveur se coucher et soupire avant de venir vers moi. Dans le noir, c'est dur de le distinguer mais il s'aide de ses mains pour ne pas tomber, même si il se prend le lit dans le pied. Il me demande alors d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le plus âgé :

« Sawamura, est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave ?

- Pas spécialement … Pourquoi ?

- Non, il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher … c'est tout. »

Il me sourit puis retourne se coucher en me souhaitant de bien dormir. Je lui retourne le souhait puis me fait rapidement emporter par le sommeil. Je suis trop fatiguer pour penser quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, je me réveille en premier, chose assez rare et me prépare. Je sors de la chambre et détourne le regard directement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, encore ? Je le fusille du regard.

« Bonjour, Sawamura !

- Miyuki, pour te répondre, hier … Oui, c'est de ta faute.

- … Héhé … J'avais deviné. Tu as commencé a changer après ce jour-là.

- Tu m'as donné un bel espoir, avec ton jeu à la con. »

Il me sourit, moqueur, comme s'il me disait « Je sais ». Je claque ma langue dans un tic énervé et passe mon chemin pour partir manger. Sa main vient attraper mon avant-bras et il me ramène à lui. Je me prends dans mon pied et nous tombons dans la chambre, réveillant un peu les deux autres. Ils émergent, alors magnes-toi de bouger d'moi, connard !

Son front se pose contre le mien, ses mains bloquent les miennes et il souffle, les yeux fermés et la voix un petit peu brisée, enfin, mon cerveau doit me _jouer_ des tours :

« En réalité … ce jeu m'a été douloureux, Eij …

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux … ?

- En fait … »

Avant que je ne tente de répondre, Miyuki s'est excusé et m'a, de nouveau, embrassé. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire pour me faire taire ?! Devant Kuramochi que j'entends s'étouffer en frappant Masuko pour le réveiller pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Personnellement, j'en ai marre que Miyuki joue à ce jeu. Je suis lassé d'être pris pour un pantin.

Quand il s'écarte de mes lèvres, nos nez se touchent encore mais je suis choqué par ses yeux brillants alors qu'il enfouit sa tête entre mon cou et mes épaules, murmurant je ne sais quoi. Peut-être des excuses, il ne parle pas assez fort. Est-ce qu'il avait … une carapace ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être le même. Il a l'air … fragile.

Mes pupilles se dirigent vers mes colocataires. Ils tirent une de ces tronches ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer d'eux, un petit peu. C'est tellement drôle !

En revanche, Miyuki l'a prit pour lui et se redresse pour m'observer. La peur au fond des yeux. Ce mec est cinglé, tordu, fou … n'importe quel mot péjoratif lui irait. Ou peut-être pas … Sa voix tremble, il parle plus fort, normalement, mais il tremble, je le sens :

« Je suis si pathétique … ? Eijun …

- E, E, E, Eijun ?! Tu l'appelles par son pr, prénom ?! Mais alors … ! Tout ça … C'était juste un chagrin amoureux ?! Sawamura ?

- C'était de la sûrement frustration, Kuramochi ...

- … Frustration … ? _souffle Miyuki._ Si j'étais frustré, je t'aurais pénétré chaque nuit à laquelle tu sortais, j'aurais pilonné ta prostate sans attendre et depuis longtemps, je t'aurais forcer à me faire des pipes, je t'aurais fais chanter, je t'aurais fais gémir, je t'aurais aimé plus que n'importe qui d'autre … Je ne t'aurais pas laissé pleuré puisque j'aurais agis sans réfléchir. »

Les joues de chacun deviennent rouges telles des tomates à la suite des propos de mon receveur mais je me senti pâlir en voyant que quelques membres de l'équipe se sont ramenés les uns après les autres. J'entends rire nerveusement Kuramochi et je sens Miyuki se lever, cette fois énervé.

Je me redresse d'un coup puis regarde l'heure de mon téléphone. C'est l'heure de manger … Avant que mes camarades de chambre ne se fasse agressé, je leur envoie chacun un message tandis que Miyuki a prit une paire de ciseaux, seul objet coupant et pouvant tuer dans cette chambre. Je déglutis après avoir bien vérifié que le message est envoyé et pose mon téléphone avant de me préparer en voyant mon coéquipier en train de menacer mes colocataires. Je prends une inspiration et le tire vers moi.

« Arrêtes, ils n'ont rien fait. C'est toi qui ne sait pas choisir le bon timing !

- … Quoi ?! Comment ça le …

- Ecoutes-moi bien au lieu de brailler ! Il y a un mois, tu choisis bien ton moment et tout pour que personne ne voit, la nuit dernière, tu as attendu que Yoshikawa rentre chez elle, jusque là tes timing étaient parfaits ! Après, tu continues de vouloir parler ! Et ce matin … Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure ?! Après tu as dis des choses et des trucs alors que tu avais bien vu que Masuko et Kuromachi étaient réveillés ! Tu dis d'horribles choses et maintenant tu les agresses … Tu abuses !

- Que des bonnes choses !

- … Tu … T'es …

- Donc de toi, évidemment.

- Ce soir si tu veux, mais n'agresse pas les autres. »

Agacé, je l'attrape par le col et le fait me suivre. Je ne comprends d'abord pas son sourire puis m'arrête en sentant son souffle contre mon oreille :

« Ça veut dire que tu es tombé sous mon charme ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Espèce d'imbécile à lunettes ! Avance ! On va manger !

- C'est surtout toi qui vas manger ce soir, Eijun. »

Mon visage se met à me brûler et je le lâche, des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux avant de marmonner :

« Déjà que j'veux bien, s'tu veux qu'j'change d'avis continue … T'sur la bonne voie.

- Ei-chan ~ »

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve mais je me tourne vers lui puis prend mon courage à deux mains, même si c'est timidement et que je ne le regarde pas finalement dans les yeux :

« Kazuya, tu triches … Moi, je t'aime, alors arrêtes d'être méchant comme ça … C'est injuste ! Je pourrais te détester ! »

Je m'en vais pour de bon manger avec mon nouvel amant, qui me suit comme un petit toutou. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage mais il devient doux ensuite. Parce que je suis heureux de découvrir une nouvelle facette de mon cher receveur. Les autres ont l'air totalement perdus. Finalement, je repense au message que j'ai envoyé à mes colocataires. Je me mets ensuite à rire.

_« Pour cette fois, je vais l'empêcher de déchaîner sa colère sur vous, mais vous devrez pas oublié de devenir mes larbins, après ! Surtout que tout le monde est témoin, à cause de Kuramochi.»_

En voyant mes fabuleux colocataires, je leur offre un grand sourire :

« Vous avez vu mon message ? Je pense que ça c'est passé encore pire, donc ne m'en voulez pas ! Je vous adore, en réalité, vous le savez ~

- … Miyuki a déteint sur lui, tu crois … ? _murmure Kuramochi._

Hm … »

* * *

**Et voilà … C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez au moins aimé un minimum, malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression que ce soit un peu le bordel … J'ai voulu faire un OS parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction à mon goût, dessus. C'est un peu triste … Là, ça … Je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ce style d'écriture mais bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
